Beautiful Liar
by Franessa Black
Summary: No quiso llorar, pero tampoco pudo olvidarlo. ¿Y qué le quedaba? Seguir amándolo, tal como lo había estado haciendo los últimos 2.500 años de su vida.


¡Hola! :)

Bueno, traigo una historia que, en particular, me gusta mucho tanto por los personajes que involucra como por el trasfondo de su relación. Me cabe decir que este es un reto que me fue lanzado en el foro "¡Siéntate!" por parte de **Wissh** y que trataba sobre colores, el que fue el naranjo con dos significados "Engaño y desconfianza", así que en ello se basa ;D

¡Espero que les guste! Sin más, se los dejo.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>No quiso llorar, pero tampoco pudo olvidarlo. ¿Y qué le quedaba? Seguir amándolo, tal como lo había estado haciendo los últimos 2.500 años de su vida.<em>

**Beautiful liar**

* * *

><p><em>I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,<em>

_but though you're still with me, _

_I've been alone all along. _

Evanescence - My Immortal

* * *

><p>Tocó su pecho, recibiendo latidos en respuesta, los cuales se fueron incrementando en ritmo a medida que pasaron los segundos. Quizás esa era la razón del porqué le dolía tanto el alma, por el golpeteo, por la fuerza con que sus manos apretaban el sector y deseaban arrancar el órgano con tal de no seguir sintiendo.<p>

O podía ser que se trataba de la imagen que se mostraba frente a ella.

¿Para qué prometía protegerla? Si después lo único que hacía era romper una y otra vez aquellas palabras, para regresar y pronunciarlas nuevamente, lo que terminaba convirtiéndose en un círculo vicioso del cual, a lo mejor por lo masoquista que era, no deseaba salir.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Era una yôkai, pero aquello no significaba que estuviese preparada para esto, menos cuando se trataba de la persona a la cual más amaba, en quien había depositado sus alegrías, sus odios, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Ese ser que la conocía de una manera tal que dudaba sus propios padres podrían vencerlo en un juego de conocimiento sobre ella, ni siquiera su hijo era tan cercano, y eso que aquél tenía, por lo bajo, ya unos cien años de vida.

No tenía idea de si le dolía más el engaño o el que la persona que lo provocó fuese un ser inferior, tanto en poderes como en naturaleza. En cierta forma, siempre supo que él tenía una cierta afinidad con los humanos, Kami-sama, desde el momento que lo conoció supo que era diferente al resto de los demonios. La forma con que le hablaba, la acariciaba y suspiraba palabras en su oído que causaban sensaciones únicas, esas mismas que lograron romper con toda barrera de frialdad que en el pasado se esmeró tanto en mantener.

No se arrepentía de haber caído en sus brazos, de eso nunca. Sin embargo, hubiera deseado no enamorarse, porque cuando se quebraban los lazos que albergaban ese sentimiento… dolía.

Y demasiado.

Observó la imagen, obligándose a soportarla, sabiendo que, aunque quisiera, sus ojos no se desviarían del sector; él sonreía, de esa manera que mezclaba arrogancia con ternura, como si conociera lo que producía en la otra persona. Por su parte, la mujer, que ahora reposaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino mientras era enrollada por los brazos fornidos y trigueños del hombre, soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al momento.

Fue en el segundo en que ella subió la mirada y él bajó la suya que se dignó a correr el rostro, quedando de frente al retrato que con fina pintura detallaba a su hijo, el cual en aquella época debería haber tenido unos siete años. Se dignó a hacer una mueca, que intentó se pareciera a una sonrisa, pero que sabía no lo era, no necesitaba de un espejo para corroborarlo.

Aquel fue el instante en que los recuerdos afloraron y la hicieron sucumbir en el mar de memorias que deseó haber olvidado hace mucho.

—_¿Dónde vas? —se levantó con rapidez al verlo aproximarse a la salida del castillo. Él volteó y le sonrió, sus cabellos platinados moviéndose al ritmo de la brisa que entró por la puerta abierta. _

—_Tengo unos asuntos de los cuales encargarme. Diversos señores feudales han intentado meterse en nuestras tierras y ya los guardias no son suficientes para detenerlos —ambos pares de ojos dorados se mezclaron en una batalla de fuego, y ella supo en ese instante que algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo. _

_Aun así, no hizo más preguntas y tan sólo lo despidió con un asentimiento de la cabeza._

Hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía por no haberlo detenido y rogarle que se quedara, que no la abandonara. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que esa simple despedida terminaría con su matrimonio? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que su marido, sólo por cumplir con su deber de patriarca, conocería a la mujer que ahora se había vuelto en la ama de sus pensamientos?

Ella no, eso estaba claro.

_Habían pasado varias semanas y lo único que podía notar era la ac__titud esquiva de Inu no Taishô, no sólo porque ya casi ni intercambiaban palabras, podía sentirlo en lo amargo de sus besos, en lo áspero de sus caricias y en lo poco extasiado del movimiento de su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor. Intentó olvidarlo, disimular su preocupación, pero el maldito sexto sentido de las mujeres no la dejaba tranquila y le obligaba a cuestionarse, a desconfiar de él y a preguntarse a sí misma si valía la pena seguir. _

_No tenía pruebas, tampoco rumores que indicaran lo que pensaba, pero no era necesario indagar mucho en el tema, después de todo, él era su esposo desde hace años, demasiados como para no conocerlo. Es decir, ¿cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto de un día para otro sin razón alguna? _

_Casi era lógica, y si había algo que a ella le sobraba era inteligencia. _

_Aunque, al parecer, no la suficiente como para enfrentarse a su marido. Quizás porque no quería, a lo mejor porque aún mantenía la esperanza de que fuera una situación pasajera y el tiempo regresara todo a la normalidad. _

_Sin embargo, no fue hasta que su propio hijo se paró frente suyo y le hizo ver aquella realidad de la que tanto quiso escapar. _

—_Sesshômaru —murmuró, sorprendida de verlo, pero haciendo hasta lo imposible por disimularlo—. ¿Qué haces acá? _

_El muchacho se mantuvo dándole la espalda, erguido con una gracia que lo único que hacía era acentuar su parecido con su padre; los cabellos platinados que caían con gracia hasta sus muslos al igual que los de ella, las marcas púrpuras al costado de sus pómulos heredadas por ambos progenitores, al igual que los ojos que, incluso no pudiendo verse directamente, sabían poseían el mismo color ámbar, no obstante, la mirada era distinta, una de frialdad, distante a la de Inu no Taishô, pero semejante a la de su madre, sólo que él albergaba el sentimiento distante mientras que ella tan sólo ocultaba los verdaderos bajo aquélla. _

—_¿Te has dado cuenta de la atrocidad de tu marido? —habló el muchacho, súbitamente volteándose para encararla—. Una humana… —soltó las palabras con veneno, con desprecio. _

_Inu no Kimi desvió la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener la de su hijo; se mordió el labio, el cual estaba tembloroso, ansiando contestarle, pero su garganta quedándose muda e impidiéndoselo. _

—_¿Cómo puedes permitirlo? _

—_Yo… él es tu padre. _

—_Y tú mi madre. _

—_No puedo, lo amo y… _

—_Entonces, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Has elegido ese destino, y yo no estaré aquí para compartirlo. _

—_¡Sesshômaru, espera! —pero la mano que se impulsó para detenerlo atravesó una nube transparente, aquel rastro que dejó su hijo antes de irse, de abandonarla y sumirla en la completa soledad. _

Soltó un gemido, liberando el nudo en la garganta que la había mantenido aprisionada de cualquier sonido; sus piernas temblaron, invitándola a caer de rodillas y dejarse ir por las sensaciones agobiantes, sin embargo, se fue hacia atrás, terminando sentada en el trono que compartía junto con su marido y desde el cual había estado viendo, a través de un espejo, toda la escena, incluso los recuerdos.

El momento cuando comenzaron los engaños, la soledad, la desconfianza y su propio infierno.

—Izayoi, prometo amarte por siempre.

Las mismas palabras que le dijo a ella.

_¡No le creas, miente! _

Quiso gritarle, pero sabía que no la escucharía, al igual que las palabras ni siquiera salieron.

—Y esta criatura en tu vientre…

Se sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó aquello. Fue la primera vez en que se fijó bien en la figura femenina que abrazaba su marido —que sólo tenía el título de tal—, quedándose prendida de la curva en la barriga que hacía conocer un ser se estaba desarrollando.

Fruto del amor entre él y una humana.

Un hanyô.

Pero, ahora, la mezcla poco le importaba, no cuando acababa de darse cuenta de que hace tiempo lo había perdido, al igual que a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Las noticias llegaron casi al instante; el murmullo creciente de los diversos habitantes del reino que, por herencia, ahora pertenecía a Sesshômaru. Fue aquella tarde anublada en la que uno de los sirvientes atravesó las puertas del castillo, corriendo, con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada, confirmándole lo que ya había llegado a sus oídos.<p>

Inu no Taishô había muerto.

Ella sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, porque la batalla contra Ryûkotsusei se notaba mortal, eran dos titanes enfrentándose hasta que uno cayera a manos del otro, y desde el principio que no dudó del resultado. Sin embargo, en cuanto las primeras palabras abandonaron la boca del sirviente, se enteró de que había sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

—Mi señora —él se arrodilló, inclinando la cabeza—. Inu no Taishô-sama ha fallecido y… —pareció dudar unos segundos, pero tomó un respiro y siguió: —. Fue durante una batalla contra un samurai llamado Takemaru.

Aquello sorprendió a Inu no Kimi, sin embargo, su mirada se mantuvo quieta, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Él… mantenía una relación con la princesa Izayoi —la mujer no dijo nada, lo que impulsó al sirviente a seguir—. Falleció salvándola y ella dio a luz a un medio demonio.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo con voz firme, pero por dentro sintiendo que se desvanecía.

La puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en su cabeza, vacía porque ya no sabía qué pensar, tampoco qué sentir, qué era lo que _debía_ sentir en estos momentos.

¿Traición? ¿Desconfianza?

¿Engaño porque él cumplió su promesa con aquella humana y no en la relación de ambos?

Ya que, si había algo de lo cual podía estar segura, era de que Inu no Taishô había amado y protegido a Izayoi. Incluso llegando a morir por ello; lo que la llevó a cuestionarse si lo hubiera hecho por Sesshômaru y por ella, pero sentía que la respuesta era un "no" y un "sí" a medias, porque sabía que sí haría lo que fuese por su hijo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo en su caso.

No quiso darse el tiempo para llorar, tampoco para pensar en la situación, queriendo tomarlo como una noticia cualquiera, como si se tratara de algún soldado que había fallecido en una guerra idiota entre dos terratenientes.

Pero la realidad no era esa, por mucho que lo deseara, ya que no lo había olvidado, no podía. Además de que no trataba de un simple hombre, sino que de su amado, el cual tampoco había dado su vida por un señor feudal, la perdió por otra mujer, una que no era ella y que sabía nunca hubiera sido.

Entonces, ¿qué le quedaba?

Seguir amándolo, tal como lo había estado haciendo los últimos 2.500 años de su vida.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está :)<p>

Sinceramente, la historia entre la madre de Sesshômaru y su padre es bastante desconocida, me hubiera gustado que Rumiko hubiese indagado un poco más en cómo se dio ésta y también lo que sucedió con Izayoi (más que la referencia non-canon de la tercera película).

Creo que se vio claro el tema, tratándose la forma en que Inu no Taishô abandona a Inu no Kimi (nombre sacado de las páginas especializadas en Inuyasha, aunque también algunos señalan que se llama "Irasue" [como sale en Wikipedia], pero creo que por "Inu no" me fío más en el que utilicé en la historia).

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios si así gustan ;D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
